The present invention comprises a new zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisdelav.’
‘Fisdelav’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Fisdelav’ has purple-pink flowers with large red eyes, medium green foliage without zonation, and about medium sized, low, mounding, bushy plant habit.
‘Fisdelav’ originated from a hybridization made in the summer 2004 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was the unpatented hybrid seedling designated ‘K96-835-4,’ with single type, lavender flowers, and grass green foliage without zonation, and relatively vigorous growth.
The male parent of ‘Fisdelav’ was the commercial variety ‘Katinka,’ (Plant Breeder's Rights protected ‘Klegrato’) having lavender, semi double flowers, with purple eyes, medium green leaves without zonation, and compact plant habit.
‘Fisdelav’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2005 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisdelav’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2005 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in March of 2006 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisdelav’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisdelav’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeders' Rights for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Mar. 27, 2008 and in Germany on Mar. 25, 2007. ‘Fisdelav’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.